


Kisses of Fire

by MyStubbornMind



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStubbornMind/pseuds/MyStubbornMind
Summary: Misty walks in on Cordelia and Hank fighting in the greenhouse only to be surprised by the feelings shown to her by the headmistress after the man leaves.Smut ensues.





	Kisses of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Also I’m so happy to be back in the fandom putting out high quality content! Comments welcome! Also I’m looking for someone to bounce I deal off of for future and current fics ie Saving Siser Mary Eunice :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR ANY CONTENT FROM THIS SERIES, THIS ALL BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY AND CO

“Can we have this conversation alone. Please.” Hank stammered, arm stretched towards the young swamp witch waving her away.  
“Don’t leave Misty.” Misty stopped, holding the small bucket of mud looking up at the headmistress. “She and I have much bigger concerns than this conversation. I've told you how I feel, take your stuff and leave.”  
“No I’m not going anywhere, I am your husband this is my home!” Hank barked back.  
Misty stood silently taking in what was going on around her, eyes always going back to one thing. One person, Cordelia.  
“Not anymore.” Cordelia exclaimed, Misty's attention brought back to the situation in front of her, “I've spoken to a lawyer, I’m filing for divorce.”  
“That’s bullshit!” Hank yelled, startling Misty. “You’ve just gotta listen to me, all I want to do is protect you. I know you don’t believe it, but its all I’ve ever wanted to do.”  
“Your shits in a box in the closet. Get it, and then get out.” Cordelia stared at him doing everything in her power to keep herself from smashing one of the many jars and beakers surrounding them over his head, but that would be a waste.  
Misty could feel the negative vibes radiating from the woman beside her.  
“Hey,” Misty looked over to Cordelia, cautiously not wanting to cause any discomfort between the two witches. “Let me get some more of this mud and we can start back where we were before we were interrupted.”  
“Misty wait,” The young necromancer stopped and spun back around bucket still in her muddy hands, “please don’t leave me, not now.” Cordelia looked at her feet feeling embarrassed with what the young girl had just witnessed.  
“You sure? It’d only take a few minutes out back.” Cordelia stopped her and grabbed the bucket from her hands and set it aside.  
“Please I don’t want to be alone, especially knowing that beast of a man is still so close.”  
“Well,” Misty grabbed the older woman’s hands, “You should feel pretty safe here with me. How’d you expect that I made it all that time out there alone in the swamps?” She smiled looking into the woman’s new eyes, she reached over and caressed her cheek, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, some mud managed to smudge onto the woman’s face. “Aww shit sorry De,” the older woman blushed at the shortening of her name. “Here let me clean you up,” Misty got up to go and grab a clean rag, but before she got up she accidentally placed a dirty hand on the woman’s chest, she had been aiming for her shoulder, but some unforeseen force caused her hand to go elsewhere. “Shit.” Misty's cheeks were burning with embarrassment.  
“It’s alright,” Cordelia looked into the young Cajuns eyes a small smile on her lips, “shit happens. So don’t worry about it.”  
“No I've made a mess of ya.” Misty bowed her head in embarrassment and headed to the small sink in the green room. Grabbing a clean rag she wetted it, cleaned her own hands, and walked back to Cordelia. “Here,” Misty looked into the brown and blue eyes and reached up to wipe the mud off of her cheek. Cordelia tried to take the cloth from Misty.  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“No I insist.” Misty moved her hand towards Cordelia's chest whipping the mud away, but was stopped when the other woman put a hand over hers.  
“Misty.” Cordelia whispered looking into the young witches eyes, taking both hands, causing them both to freeze. Since Cordelia had gotten her sight back she hadn’t experienced any sort of heightened sensation from another’s touch, until now.  
“C-can you feel that?” Cordelia held their hands tight, lacing their fingers together. Without breaking eye contact Misty nodded. The Swamp witch moved towards Cordelia, pushing them towards the countertop. Misty stopped them inches from the counter, letting go of cordelia's hands she walked pass the woman and grabbed a small brush and swept the dirt off the surface. Without help Cordelia lifted herself up onto the surface, still dirty but the little effort made helped.  
“Wait.” Misty stopped when Cordelia put a hand on her chest as she was leaning in to place a kiss on her neck, “are you sure about this?”  
“I've never been more sure about anythin.” Grabbing both of the woman’s hands, they closed their eyes following ny the sensation that was brought on by just their hands being connected, sparks flew behind closed eyes, lighting a fire in their bellies.  
Cordelia knew what this feeling was, she had only ever read about, in a book on love spells, it had said that only when you make contact with your soulmate your body will spark an internal flame, a flame that can not be created by any feelings brought on by a spell, or brought on by someone with intentions other than to truly love the other.  
Cordelia laughed, tears coming to her eyes, “I didn’t believe that this actually happened.” Codelia explained what she had read to Misty, “I never felt this with Hank.” She laughed again, then let out a sob as the image of Hank buried to the hilt in that redhead flooded her mind.  
“Hey, that bastards gone,” Misty stroked Cordelia's cheek wiping away tears, bringing her back to what was right in front of her.  
With that Cordelia leaned in and kissed the blonde with the unruly curls. Both with their eyes closed experienced what could only be described as the explosion caused when a star is born. Quickly they pulled apart.  
“Whoa.” Was whispered, then the both leaned back in deepening the kiss, with each passing moment they watched as the star grew bigger and bigger, and as more and more stars came to life behind their eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Misty asked, Cordelia nodded, “Don’t you want to move this to the bedroom.”  
“No.” Cordelia stammered grabbing Misty's hand from her neck, kissing her knuckles, “Last thing I want now is to run into that bastard. And plus this is our special place.”  
Misty kissed Cordelia again, hands reaching for the black sweater, slipping it off her body and lifting the black shirt over head and discarding the two items on the counter behind them. Misty stepped back, her breath hitched as she took in the sight of the woman in front of her naked from the waste up except for a black lace bra, which she quickly removed.  
“You’re exquisite Miss Cordelia.” Misty breathed out as she removed her own sweater letting it fall to the floor, Cordelia reached forward and untied the ribbon at the top of Misty's blouse, without removing the garment she pulled it loose, ripping it slightly to reveal her breasts, Misty removed her belt and pulled her blouse from her skirt and raised it over her head removing it and leaving the necklaces to hang between her perfect breasts. Their lips reconnected and Cordelia removed the scarf from Misty's head and discarded it somewhere amongst the planters.  
Cordelia leaned in and began kissing Misty's neck, inhaling the smell of mud, sweat, and pitchulee. The swamp witch reached under the skirt of the headmistress and began pulling down the black tights and her panties, only stopping to remove her heels, the items were also thrown somewhere amongst the plants. Misty kissed Cordelia's breasts, stopping to pay attention to her perfect nipples, paying equal attention to them both. Whilst suckling on the older woman’s breasts, Misty moved her hand lower snaking it under Cordelias skirt reaching for her ultimate goal. Teasing, the necromancer ran her nails up and down Cordelia's inner thighs, eliciting a moan from the other.  
“Misty,” Cordelia moaned,”Please touch me. I need you inside of me.”  
With that Misty plunged to fingers into the headmistress. She circled her thumb around the woman’s clit whilst pumping her fingers in and out of her core.  
“I-I.” Cordelia whimpered, her thighs tightened beneath her, trying to add pressure, “Misty, I love you.” With that Misty stopped and devoured the other woman’s mouth placing her hands on her cheeks.  
Before Cordelia could make the kiss any deeper, Misty stood in front of her and pushed up the black and floral skirt around her waist. The older witch reached down and grabbed a handful of blonde curls as the younger witch leaned in and wrapped her lips around her lovers clit.  
“Oh god.” Cordelia cried as she bucked and grinded against the mouth that was devouring her.  
Misty reached down and bunched up her own skirt and slid down her panties all while keeping up a steady rhythm with her mouth. She moaned in unison with the other woman as she sunk a finger into her own opening. She was soaking wet and was aching for a release. The faster she pumped into herself the harder she sucked on Cordelia's clit. Suddenly the older witch reached her climax, shaking and squeezing her thighs tightly around the young witches head, hands still full of blonde curls, she looked down through hooded lids and realized what was going on beneath her.  
“Misty.”Cordelia panted, slipping off the counter, she cringed as her knees made contact with the rough surface, reaching between Mistys legs, she pulled her hand away and put the finger in her mouth, sucking the juices of her lover off her fingers. Cordelia reached behind Misty and slowly lowered her onto the sweater that was laying perfectly on the ground beneath them.  
Cordelia moved up her lovers body leaning down to take a nipple into her mouth kneading the other with her free hand. Misty fisted her hand in Cordelia's hair pushing her closer to her breast, but soon she pushed her down towards her opening. Cordelia paused in front of Misty and drank in the sight and smell of here.  
“Please Cordelia,”. Misty begged fisting her hand tighter in her hair. Cordelia couldn’t resist the cries of her soul mate. She looked up at Misty with her brown and blue eyes and took the little bundle of nerves in her mouth, soon after she inserted two fingers into her core.  
“Fuck.” Misty cried as she bucked into Cordelia's mouth.  
Cordelia stopped abruptly sitting up as she heard footsteps nearing the door to the green house, which they hadn’t realized was wide open.  
“Shit.” Cordelia's eyes filled with panic, but before she knew it the door was slammed closed and the lock shut. She looked down at her soulmate, “Since when,”  
“Since right now.” Misty smiled. Cordelia leaned back down and pulled the younger witches mouth into a heated kiss, pulling up just to look in her lust filled eyes, “Maybe you are the next supreme.” Misty smiled and moaned as she was quickly brought to her climax by the fingers working beneath her.

 

The next morning. 

“Uhm what what the hell are these doing in the mouth of the Venus fly trap?” A very confused and suspicious Madison Montgomery pointing at a pair of black lace panties questioned the Head mistress who was grinding up some herbs. Cordelia, with her back turned to the girl smiled.


End file.
